


Attic Duck Au

by Lemoncatfox



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Gen, i couldnt remeber Beaklys name, spoilers for season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: The triplets cant sleep cause the attic is haunted or something





	Attic Duck Au

It was a Sunday night, and the boys had just returned home from a long day adventuring. Promptly going to bed, their sleep was plagued by noises coming from upstairs.

"Ugh, i slept horrible." Huey said, rubbing his ruffled feathered head.

"Yeah..." Dewey replied, also with messy feathers.

"You guys think theres someone living in the attic?" Louie asked.

"If there is we cant tell Scrooge. Who knows what would happen if he finds another beak to feed!" Dewey replied, not sure in the first place.

"Well, lets see!" Louie said, running up the stairs.

"Louie wait!" Dewey yelled after him.

He kicked down the door to the attic and it appeared to be empty. The door slammed shut and a stuffed old rabbit hit Louie in the face.

"Owch!" He said, falling to the ground.

Dewey tried to run, but was tripped. Huey was kicked in the back.

"Lena, the threats have been neutralized." An unknown voice said, and the trio looked into the darkened area of the attic.

A young duck exited the shadows, talking into a purple and pink braclet on her wrist.

"Who are you?" Louie said, still facing the ceiling, laying on his back.

"I dont have a name. I just woke up here without any of my memories." The duck replied.

She was a couple of years younger than the triplets.

Huey got up, rubbing his back. "Who's Lena?" He asked.

The duck looked at her braclet, and turned on a lamp, angling it to face her. She paused.

"How do I know I can trust you three?" The duck asked.

"We wont tell Scrooge and Beakly about you." Dewey said, approaching her.

She backed up. "Who are they?"

Just then, the door opened. It was Launchpad, who was supposed to find the trio for dinner.

"Hey, dinners done. Who's your friend?" He asked, bending over to be eye-level with the four.

"We dont know. She doesn't have a name." Louie said.

Launchpad gently picked up the duckling, and smiled.

"Why dont we call her Webby?" He suggested. "Is that good?"

"I... I like it! I'll have to tell Lena later." She replied.

"Who's Lena?" Huey asked.

Launchpad set her down and exited the room.

"My shadow!" Webby said.

"Shadow?" Louie asked.

On the wall behind Webby, the silhouette of the small duck change to match the appearance of a older duck.

"Wow." Dewey said. Turning to Webby, he leaned over. "Do you want to meet Beakly, Scrooge, and my Uncle Donald?"

"Who?" She asked, fiddling with the dirty white shirt she was wearing.

"Scrooge is my uncles uncle... I think... and Beakly is his maid?" Louie replied.

"Cmon, before they get mad." Huey said, starting for the door. "Come on Webby."

Louie crouched over and instructed Webby to climb on his back. She did.

Going into the dining room, Launchpad was conversing with the other 3.

They turned to them, and Scrooge took Webby off of Louies back.

"Wow, shes... light." Scrooge said.

"Can we keep her?" Dewey asked. "Shes lived here for a couple years.

"Sure." Beakly said. "Infact, I'll go to the adoption agency now and get adoption papers for her.

And with that, the triplets got a new little sister.


End file.
